Midnight Rescue
by Freyris
Summary: ORB Chief Representative Athha suddenly disappears from her office one night. Athrun deals with the clues left behind to figure out the whereabouts of the missing leader. ONESHOT


**Midnight Rescue**

**Freyris**

**A/N:** errr...I had the sudden urge to write a one shot. (yet again).

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D or Bandai or Sunrise.**

* * *

_"There's been rumors saying that the Representatives of ORB Parliament has been receiving death threats and assanination attempts on their lives these past few days, Representative Homura "_

_"True, I myself had received threats but I will not waver. Such threats like this will not scare the me or the Parliament"_

Athrun sighed and pressed the button on his tablet as the hologram screen disappears. "I want all the representatives of the Parliament to have their bodyguards doubled. Representative Homura maybe right. Everyone in the Parliament can survive with basic self defense however we cannot overlook these death threats and assasinations as mere rumors. Better ready than be caught off guard."

"Yes sir!"

"Meeting adjourned"

Athrun Zala, Admiral of ORB Special Defense Force massaged his temple as the members of the meeting one by one leave the room. Months after the Second Valentine War who would have thought something like this would happen when everything and everyone is finally living in peace. A peace they all once dreamed of. Of course, political threats aren't new, they come and go but however this one sounded more serious and realistic.

Intelligence had gathered information about an unknown group planning to terorrize the Land of Peace and everyone had to take precautionary actions.

"And by the way Sgt. Argyle"

"hmm" The oranged hair young man turned his head "Anything else Admiral?"

"Please assign someone to escort Kira. That idiot still doesn't know how to handle a gun...even if he a Commander now" He lightly chuckled.

"That's Kira alright" Sai chuckled and saluted his superior "Better be off now Athrun"

Orb's Admiral officer nodded once and sat back on his seat trying to organize his thoughts on how to intervene with this threats at the cost of no life.

* * *

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"But Ms. Cagalli our orders are absolute."The young officer protested.

"What if someone sneaks in and attacks you Representative?"

"Nonsense. You guys can take a break you know. "Their blond representative shook her head and put her hands on her hips "I don't want drowsy bodyguards standing right behind my door do I? And besides I have more combat experiences than any of you I'm sure I'll make it through any surprise assaults alive" She said pushing them out of the her office "Get some coffee at least and take your time."

There was nothing to argue with that. Cagalli survive two Bloody Wars alright. And if she does get attacked then she does. She wasn't the Goddess of Victory for nothing. She had sent hundreds of BuCUEs to mere pieces of metal scraps, she can well defend herself and besides she _nearly_ shot a coordinator a.k.a the current Admiral right now so what is to fear about all these threats?

She enters her office with no one guarding either inside or outside. Just to be sure she made sure her trusty hand gun Desert Eagle was within reach before she resumed her work.

* * *

Realizing the time Athrun stopped writing on his pad. It was already nearly 11 in the evening and he was pretty sure someone was as busy as him to realize that it was already getting late and an hour just before midnight. He exited his own office and made way to the parking lot.

Stuffing his hand gun behind his back, he walked towards his jet black convertible and drove to the Parliament house. He kept a sharp eye on his surroundings. His years in the military trained him to act this way, especially now that there are threats he had to be alert at all times. He calmly walked in the House finding nothing extraordinary other than ...the guards who were assigned in the building not in their positions.

"Representative" He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he knocked again twice this time however he received similar response. Silence.

No bodyguard in sight, no response from Cagalli who should be screaming _"Get the hell out"_ or _"Don't bother me"_ His instincts immediately took over him and twist the door open.

Scattered paper all over the floor, the window near her desk widely open, a few blood stain on the desk and no Representative Cagalli Yula Athha insight.

"Shit" Athrun muttered under his breath and rushed to the window and looked down. He recognize that brown heels on the ground. It was no other than Cagalli's shoes. "Where are those bastards?"

"It was nice of Representative to give us a rest"

"Yeah although I didn't notice we were gone for almost 2 hours"

"And you guys are in real trouble" a voice bellowed at them.

The two young bodyguards were startled to see their superior standing infront of them looking all mad "The Representative is missing! Don't stand there! Scout the area and inform the other securities!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted their superior before running off to scout and help look for the representative.

Athrun pulled out his phone and had to report this or at least tell the current situation to her brother. Kira Yamato who was visiting ORB to help fortify the security measures for the Emirs.

"Kira, Cagalli's gone missing"

"What?"

"I don't have any details right now but I'm still looking for her" Athrun said as he roamed around the room looking for evidences. He noticed her gun just beside her seat untouched.

Kira sighed on the other line "Maybe I should go out and help you guys search!"

Athrun walked towards her desk where a few traces of dry blood were and her open laptop. "Festival?"

"Huh?"

"No, I think I may know where she is" with that Athrun cut off the line leaving a dumbfound Kira.

"What?"Kira blinked several times and let Athrun handle Cagalli.

Athrun approached the window and observed the rooftiles for a few seconds. He tilted his body outward from the window and found what he was looking for.

On the roof was the missing Representative, curled up asleep. He slowly climbed out of the window to the roof and shrugged his white coat off and draping it on Cagalli's sleeping figure.

"What are you doing in a dangerous place like this?" He whispered in her ears.

Cagalli eyes slowly opened and gasped "Oh shit!" She looked at the smiling young man beside her and scratched her head. "Ah!..A-Athrun?"

"Geez, Don't scare me like that again, Cagalli" He whispered against her head as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought someone barged into your room and hurt you"

"S-sorry" She apologizes "So Mr. Head of the securities must have gone hysterical when you saw I wasn't in the room" She laughed as she rested her head on his chest.

"More than you could have imagined" Athrun chuckled. Aside from being the Admiral of Orb's Security Forces. He is also the Head of the Security of the Athha's. In short, he still earns his position in the Athha's as her personal body guard and secret boyfriend. "Care to explain the mess you left in the room? The blood for starters. That really gave me a heart attack."

"Really? " Cagalli raised a brow " I was opening one of the sealed letters using the cutter while watching a video on my laptop and slipped. Got my finger cut. and as you can see I'm actually half shoeless right now because I nearly slipped down the roof when a strong wind blew by earlier. "

"That explains your messed up room. Honestly, Princess, I don't know how Kisaka ever kept up with you"

"Hey! Kisaka was the only guard who ever made effort in keeping calm whenever I start to go missing in the Palace" She defended her former bodyguard and giggled. "You come second"

Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead "So what are you doing here on the roof anyway. I know you probably like danger but sleeping on the roof isn't something that dangerous for you " he kidded. Slightly implying Cagalli was always out for adventure and danger just like when she was a little younger.

"Idiot" He laugh lightly at her response and held her hand before she could hit him on the head.

"Don't you know the Parliament's rooftop is the best place to watch the fireworks"

"Wha-" On cue the first firework for the Moon Festival was set off. Pink, green and blue colors spilled across the sky with a crackling sound. Athrun watch Cagalli's face lit up into a smile he had never seen before. It was like he had seen a 7 year old Cagalli.

"Look it's beautiful" Cagalli pointed at the fireworks.

Athrun nodded and kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, it is beautiful" He chuckled as he finally looked at the spilling colors at the sky until it ended. "Well, we better get down now before the whole security team looses their heads and call for back up search parties for the missing Representative." He scooped her up with his strong arms. "Besides it's already midnight, way pass your bed time Cagalli"

"Hey! Athrun let me down. Let me go" Cagalli screamed kicking her feet in protest.

"Don't move too much or your shoe is not the only one who's going to fall"He mumbled against her lips, as he brushed his on her light pink lips.

Cagalli Yula Athha, Lioness of Orb, Princess and Heiress of the Nation of Orb succumbed in ZAFT's Former Prince, Princess Red Knight, Admiral Athrun Zala for once and crossed her arms on her chest, flushed. "J-Just put me down and let me go on down on my own. "

_"I wont let you go now Princess. Not now not forever."_

* * *

**So yes, I love aftermath oneshot fics of AsuCaga. I tend to make alot. I hope you guys like it! :) **

**Please send me reviews! /heartspams **


End file.
